List of George of the Jungle (2007 series) episodes
This is a list of episodes for George of the Jungle. It first aired on Cartoon Network on December 21, 2007. Seasons Season 1 : 2007 Season 2 : 2007/2008 {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; background:#FFFFFF;" |- ! width="20"|# !! Title !! width="120"|Original air date !! width="120"|Production code |- | colspan="7" bgcolor="FFFF00" | |- |ProdCode=201 |ShortSummary= Rebel Without a Claw - George and his friends try to teach the jungle animals to get along but the natural order gets upset as a result. Note: The name of the episode is a reference to the movie Rebel Without a Cause. Stripy Pony - Magnolia is determined to have a pony just like the one in her book. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=202 |ShortSummary= Rainy Season - George tries to bring an end to a prolonged rainy spell but the young rain spirit George talks with has other ideas. Love In The Air - Tooki Tooki is in love with another bird and George can't understand why such an emotion is so important. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=203 |ShortSummary= Selfish Shellfish - George finds a seashell on the ground and starts listening to the hermit crab inside constantly. Before long, he is ignoring his friends and treating them badly at the behest of the crab. Volcano Pageant - To cheer up a volcano that is supposedly bored, George and his friends put on a show to make it happy. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=206 |ShortSummary= George Lays An Egg - George finds a bird's egg with no sign of its mother and decides to care for it until it hatches. Ape Goes Ape - Big Mitch's persistent playing of the bongoes causes Ape to dance constantly and George resolves to solve the problem. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=207 |ShortSummary= Mantler, The Man With Antlers - George enters into a contest in a comic book with hopes of meeting his favorite superhero Mantler personally but things don't turn out as planned. Mount Georgemore - George is stunned to see caricatures of himself carved into a nearby mountain by some of the jungle animals but finds that it's not a popular thing with many of his friends. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=208 |ShortSummary= George's Birthday Present - George's friends learn that George has never celebrated his birthday and set out to get him the ultimate birthday gift. Witching Stick - George endeavours to replace the Witch Doctor's stick that he accidentally broke. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=204 |ShortSummary= Beetle Invasion - George must help stop a beetle infestation that he inadvertently started. The Naked Ape Man - George's lack of clothing is called into question.. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=205 |ShortSummary= Extreme Lamebrains - Two visitors who record and participate in extremely dangerous stunts visit the challenge. Before long, they have George and Ape doing stunts as well though all four ultimately are in extreme danger as a result. Still Got It - Two lengendary pranksters from the past make life difficult for George and the jungle animals. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=210 |ShortSummary= A Boy And His Elephant - George decides Shep needs to be trained to make him more obedient to George's requests. George's Security Stone - George loses his security stone and searches the jungle to find it and regain his lost confidence. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=210 |ShortSummary= Jungle Bells - Ursula, recalling memories of Christmas past, is determined to celebrate Christmas in the jungle though George and the others aren't quite as enthusiastic. The Goat Of Christmas Presents - On the day after Christmas, everybody except Ursula decides to have Christmas again and again. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=211 |ShortSummary= Second Banana - Ape tries to be a hero just like his friend George. One With Nature - George sets out to meditate and change his grumpy outlook. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=212 |ShortSummary=George and his friends seek to rescue people trapped on an island populated by mysterious animals and a person who is secretly watching their every move. |LineColor=FFFF00 }} |ProdCode=213 |ShortSummary=George and his friends try to save themselves from the robotic menaces and traps set by the ruler of Madmun Island. |LineColor=FFFF00 |episode number=27 ursula's great adventure movie everyone's ingored ursula for doing safeing class and she build a time michine and go back in time to the west and met puss in boots ed edd n eddy and cillian they teamed up to a great time travel journey around the world and into the past back home ursula's friend came to say sorry to her but it's too late at the pirate ship the others have been kidnapped they made to a island and got another time warp to the destre they got a car and found a warp to space war cillian and ursula use the biplane to get to there friends and got to london and they fight a denom and and they must get to new york by a balloon and they find the cillian-copter and got ursula home and her friends episode number 28 geroge vs the villains part 1 and 2 ursula's grounded for a month so she's about to join evil as gothie the dark queen as her revenge on her friends See also * George of the Jungle External links * TV Guide's George of the Jungle Episode list * TV.com's George of the Jungle Episode Guide Category:George of the Jungle George of the Jungle (2007 series) es:Anexo:Episodios de George de la selva pl:Lista odcinków serialu animowanego George prosto z drzewa